Combat Blueprint
Combat Blueprint is a Craft item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :See Combat Blueprint (CSN:Z) for Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies version. :See Combat Blueprint (Vietnam) for Vietnam region. :See Combat Blueprint (Indonesia) for Indonesia region. Combat Blueprint is needed to manufacture a weapon. There are various classes of blueprint that will result different type of weapons. Manufacturing with S type blueprints have 0% chance of failure. The A type has the highest chance to get a successful manufacture, followed by B, C, D and E. After the 18 December 2014 update of South Korea, Grade S Combat Blueprints are now able to be sold in shop alongside Durability Materials. Also, the contents of each Combat Blueprint were changed: TIP: Press + to find the desired weapon. ; Set 1 *CROW-11 *VULCANUS-3 *THANATOS-1 *K1A Maverick *Slasher *JANUS-9 *SKULL-6 *BALROG-V *SKULL-1 *Calico M950 *Leviathan *MG3 *AS50 *Double Barrel *Machete ; Set 2 *CROW-3 *VULCANUS-11 *THANATOS-9 *SKULL-3 *Eruptor *JANUS-11 *BALROG-VII *JANUS-5 *Gilboa Carbine *M134 Minigun *Tactical Knife *Crowbar ; Set 3 *CROW-7 *VULCANUS-7 *THANATOS-11 *M60E4 Maverick *M32 MGL *JANUS-3 *SKULL-8 *SKULL-4 *BALROG-I *Petrol Boomer *Katana *Dual Infinity *Claw Hammer ; Set 4 *THANATOS-3 *VULCANUS-5 *Lightning Rail *Zhu Bajie Minigun *Crowbar Maverick *SPAS-12 Maverick *BALROG-III *SKULL-11 *SKULL-9 *M2 Browning *M60E4 *Barrett M95 ; Set 5 *CROW-9 *VULCANUS-1 *Fire Vulcan *THANATOS-7 *Sha Wujing Dual Handgun *Galil Maverick *JANUS-7 *BALROG-IX *SKULL-5 *Salamander *Winchester M1887 ; Set 6 *CROW-5 *VULCANUS-9 *THANATOS-5 *RPG-7 *Ruyi Stick *M1887 Maverick *JANUS-1 *BALROG-XI *SKULL-7 *AWP-Z *AT4-CS *SPAS-12 *M79 Saw off *Parker Hale M82 *M14 EBR Components and Special Combat Blueprints : After the Craft update on 26 February 2015 of South Korea, these items were removed. ;Components These components can be assembled with 2 S Grade Combat Blueprints to get a Special Combat Blueprint. The components can be bought from the Store and costs 1000 points for 1 unit. ;Special Combat Blueprint These combat blueprints can be obtained by assembling 2 S Grade Combat Blueprints with a component. ;Special set ; Maverick S Combat Blueprint + Unlimited Durability Item set *Price: 6900 Cash *Period: 12 ~ 26 June 2014. This is a limited edition set that includes Maverick Combat Blueprint S Grade with Permanent Durability Item. Noted that the Permanent Durability Item can craft weapons from 72 days to 120 days and with a low chance of getting permanent weapons. Gallery Anti-Zombie= anti_zombie_koreaposter2.png|South Korea poster az_battleplan_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Az_blueprint_china_poster.png|China poster az_battleplan_katana_tknife__dbarrel_resale_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Skull_balrog_blueprint_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Official screenshots anti_zombie_weaponrecipe_components.png|The components anti_zombie_weaponrecipe_ofss1.png anti_zombie_weaponrecipe_ofss2.png anti_zombie_weaponrecipe_ofss3.png Anti_zombie_weaponrecipe_ofss4.png |-| Maverick= File:Maverick_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster Trivia *Those items are released after Crafting system Re:boot and replace the weapon recipe, which cannot be obtained anymore. *Players can get Permanent Durability Material or S-class blueprints easily by disassembling Nickname Change item, which can be obtained randomly from Battlefield Supply or be bought in Shop. However, it has been fixed in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies where the player can only get 2 ~ 3 Days Durability from disassembling it. *TURBULENT-7 is the last weapon to be added in the Combat Blueprint. The later weapons can only be obtained by buying directly in shop or Battlefield Supply. Category:Items